Carl Ramirez
| birth_place = Puebla, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | alma_mater = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | family = | website = | years = | number = | status = Active | teams = )* * Swift Racing ( –present) }} * Offseason and/or practice squad member only | height = | weight = 61 lbs (27.6 kg) | achievements = | championships = | gp_debut = Junior 150cc | first_win = | races = 36 | wins = 34 | gp = 26 | losses = 1 | draws = 0 | no_contests = 1 | retired = }} Carl Ramirez (born Carl Lopez Ramirez; March 5, 2002 in Puebla, Mexico) was Mexican Professional Motocross racer since 2018. Early life Ramirez was born on Carl Lopez Ramirez on March 5, 2002 in Puebla, Mexico. He had and older brother, Julio César Ramirez who also an professional racer. Professional motocross career Early career Ramirez signed with Ford Raceway with Danny W. Ford as his trainer. He made his professional debut at Ford-Marinari race on 7th May 2018 at Pala Raceway in Irvine, California at the event of 2018 Rivalry on Championships against Charles Derekson (5–2–1), which Ramirez first victory. His next race was at against Wesley Esquivias at event Glen Helen Grand Prix in Glen Helen Raceway, San Bernardino, California on September 30th. But at the event, Ramirez defeats Esquivias and by capturing the Grand Prix 150cc title. The following day, Ramirez vacated the title after being accused of cheating. After defeating Williams, Ramirez fought and quickly defeating Antonio Lopez, then he raced Julio Carrasco during the undercard of the Charles N. Williams vs. John Pickle rematch (last fought during their MMA match) on January 12, 2019, and Ramirez defeated Carrasco in round two, due to multiple crashes. Later Ramirez raced Greg "Greggy" Jefferson (16–2–0); with 1 no content on January 27, at the Tucker Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas, which Ramirez defeated Jefferson, which during the bout, it was one of most toughest opponents, to very close rounds. Two days later, Ramirez raced against Kungawo Zuma on February 2, 2019 during the undercard of the Peeters-Suzuki rematch at the Saitama Super Arena, in Saitama, Japan. At the event, Ramirez defeated Kuma by Grand Prix in the fourth round, but it was later turned no contest after Ramirez accentual concession. Junior 150cc Ramirez vs. Ghigliotti Ramirez raced Francesco Ghigliotti for the ONO Junior 150cc title. The race took place on April 25, 2019 at the Ford Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas. Almost at least a year, Ramirez haven't lost, and defeated Ghigliotti by GP in the fifth round. Ramirez vs. Khuzeev After winning his first championship title, Ramirez defeated Alex Khuzeev (33–2–2; 19 GP) on May 4, 2019 at the Fox Raceway in Pala, California. Ramirez vs. Galabinov The Ford Raceway announced that Ramirez will defending his Junior 150cc title against Zykin Galabinov, during the undercard of the Charles D. Kennedy vs. Charles Williams race, will took place on U.S. Bank Stadium, in Minneapolis, Minnesota. At the event, Ramirez dominates the race, and defeats Galabinov, in fifty-one seconds left of the second round. Ramirez vs. Jones Ramirez then raced undefeated Kane Jones (19–0; 19 GP) on June 3, 2019, at the Fox Raceway, in Pala, California. During the race, Ramirez controlled the race from the beginning, knocking Jones twice in first round. In the rounds second and third, Jones kicking the heat, as he pressuring Ramirez, knocking him for the first time in his professional career. In round four, Ramirez comes back in the last sound, knocking Jones again by pressuring him. In continuing into round five, Ramirez pressuring Jones multiple times. During the round six, Ramirez defeated Jones by grand prix. After the race, Ramirez re-called his match against Jones, "I think Kane Jones is one of best racers of all time, and one of toughest opponents of all time." And he also respect Jones what he done, that an possible re-match is a possibility. Ramirez improved his undefeated record of 21–0, with one no contest. Ramirez vs. Jones II An potential re-match was soon rumored after two days after the race, and was confirmed by the Danny W. Ford on June 5, for the re-match bout on June 10, 2019 at the Fox Raceway, in Pala, California. Ramirez will defended his Junior 150cc ONO title for the fourth consecutive time. At the event, Ramirez defeated Jones in the third round by GP, as Ramirez made Jones crash multiple times. Ramirez vs. Paterson For Ramirez's fifth title defense, he announced on twitter that he will race against Danny Paterson (41–9; 32 GP) for bout eleven days later on June 21, at the Ford Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas. In round second, Ramirez defeated Paterson by Grand Prix. Ramirez vs. Pickle II After Ramirez defeated Pickle in their first race, Pickle then went on to have fights in the MMA and have 4-0 comeback in professional racing. On June 15, 2019, Pickle defeated Quinton Moren, by winning the Light 150cc title, and calling out Ramirez that he will defeat him and got his Junior ONO 150cc title. When Ramirez defeated Paterson, an re-match was also rumored that soon to be confirmed. On the following day, Ramirez announced that he will defend his title, while Pickle defend his title as well, which Pickle soon between accepted or not the offer, but later accepted on June 24. The race will be on June 26, 2019, at the Ford Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas. In front of 50,000 people, Ramirez dominated and defeated Pickle, just 14-seconds left in the second round by Grand Prix. Ramirez vs. Zuma II The ONO announced that Ramirez will raced Kungawo Zuma in an re-match race on July 5, 2019, at the U.S. Bank Stadium in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Ramirez then later announced on June 2, 2019, that he will defending the ONO Junior 150cc and the Light 150cc titles. At the event, Ramirez dominated Zuma, just like the first met on February 1, 2019, which ends with no contest. Ramirez improved his undefeated record with 25–0, with one NC while Zuma dropped to 47–13–3 (1). Ramirez vs. Moren Ramirez raced Quinton Moren for defending the ONO Junior 150cc and the Light 150cc titles on July 25, 2019 at the Ford Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas. At the event, Ramirez defeated Moren by Grand Prix of the twenty-seven seconds in of the first round. Ramirez vs. Nurbekov Ramirez announced on Twitter that he will race and defending the ONO Junior and Light 150cc titles against Rustem Nurbekov (24–2–1 ; 23 GP) at the Ford Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas on August 1, 2019, which making Ramirez's ninth title defense. 250cc Super Series Ramirez vs. Jian The Ford Raceway announced that Ramirez will defend the ONO Junior and Light 150cc titles against undefeated Fang Jian (21–0–6; 11 GP) on August 12, 2019 at the Ford Raceway, in Springdale, Arkansas, at the event of 2019 World Motocross Super Series semi-final. At the event Ramirez defeated Jian. Ramirez vs. Nicholls On the finals of the Super Series of 250cc class. Ramirez raced Jake Nicholls for the final on August 22, 2019 for the ONO Super 150cc, ONO Junior and the Light 150cc titles. At the event, Ramirez dominated Nicolls in the first round. Super 150cc Ramirez vs. Rodríguez On August 27, 2019, the ONO announced that Ramirez will race against Fernando Rodríguez for the ONO Super 150cc, ONO Junior and the lineal titles. The race will took place at the U.S. Bank Stadium in Minneapolis, Minnesota on September 5, 2019. Ramirez vs. Pickle III WIP Ramirez vs. Luque Ramirez raced undefeated racer Ramon Tito Luque (39–0; 38 GP) on December 20, 2019 at the Auditorio Fausto Gutierrez Moreno, in Tijuana, Mexico, and successfully retaining the ONO Super 150cc, ONO Junior and the Light 150cc titles. At the event Ramirez defeated Luque by grandprix. After the race, an possible re-match between Ramirez and Luque is scheduled early 2020. Ramirez vs. Luque II Professional motocross results *This is currently an professional record. Professional motocross record } | |style="text-align:left;"| }} |style="text-align:left;"| |- |40 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| }} |style="text-align:left;"| |- |39 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| }} |style="text-align:left;"| |- |38 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| }} |style="text-align:left;"| |- |37 | | |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| }} |style="text-align:left;"| |- --> |36 | Loss |34–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Henry Paul | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |35 | Win |34–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Ramon Tito Luque |Jan 11, 2020 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |34 | Win |33–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Ramon Tito Luque |Dec 20, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |33 | Win |32–0 |style="text-align:left;"| John Pickle | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | Win |31–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Fernando Rodríguez |Sep 5, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | Win |30–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Rustem Nurbekov | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | Win |29–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Jake Nicholls | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | Win |28–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Fang Jian | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | Win |27–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Rustem Nurbekov | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |27 | Win |26–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Quinton Moren | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | Win |25–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Kungawo Zuma | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |24–0 |style="text-align:left;"| John Pickle | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Danny Paterson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Kane Jones | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Kane Jones | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Zykin Galabinov | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Alex Khuzeev | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Francesco Ghigliotti | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| John Pickle | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Julián José Pérez | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Lukas Johan | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Dominic Moore | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Tom Johansson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Tom Johansson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 |style="background:#ddd"| |11–0 }} |style="text-align:left;"| Kungawo Zuma | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Greg Jefferson | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Julio Carrasco | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Antonio Lopez | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Wesley Esquivias | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Przemysł Gulas | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Miguel Ángel Valerio | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Emiliano Capmany | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Martin Antonio Ruiz | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Isaac Rasgado | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Antonio Jesus | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Charles Derekson |May 7, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} Personal life Pay-per-view bouts References External links }}